So we can live normally
by iRawk
Summary: It's been a while since the FAYZ has been deactivated and all the 14 year olds are now sixteen. **After the title of each chapter, there will be one of the characters name's. That represent's who's point of view it's in
1. Chapter 1: He's Coming Back

Chapter One: He's coming back

Astrid's POV

"_Astrid, you and Little Pete take care, alright?" he said. I looked down at Petey, he was absorbed in his game._

"_Okay," I managed to swallow down my tears._

"_I'll be back soon. Don't worry." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and we held our gaze for a moment, but soon, my lips crashed into his. My tears slowly fell._

It's been three months, three months since I saw Sam. The FAYZ had disappeared after he left and he had gone to search for Caine.

I sat up as I heard my phone beep. "Quinn?"

"SAM'S COMING BACK!" He yelled.

I held my phone at a distance from my ear. "When?!"

"He's coming back tonight, I suppose, or at least that's what Edilio says, he has some type of contact with Sam." He replied.

"That's great!"

"We're hosting a welcome back party tonight!!" He exclaimed. "Just the people who were there for the FAYZ."

"No parents?" I asked skeptically.

"No parents," he confirmed.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I smiled. My Sam was coming home, but then I slightly frowned. How could Sam stay in touch with Edilio and not with me? I shrugged it off.

After breakfast and making sure my mom was okay with Little Petey, I stood leaning on my porch. I thought about Sam and the first time we had actually talked. I remember so long ago, we were on that bus he had saved, but my thoughts flashed to the Fayz, and when the coyotes came after us.

"Astrid!" someone yelled bursting my thoughts.

I smiled. "Hey Lana," I replied.

"Did you hear the news?"

I nodded. "Yes!"

"We're having it at the beach," she told me.

"Great!" I told her. I could feel everyone's happiness. Our hero was coming back. Sam Temple is coming.


	2. Chapter 2: He's here

Chapter Two: He's Home

Astrid's POV

My excitement filled as I parked in front of the beach. People were waiting anxiously for Sam's arrival. Would we see Caine? Only our eyes would be able to tell.

"Hey Astrid!" Lana yelled across the noise.

I smiled. "Hey Lan," I replied.

Her hand was intertwined with Edilio's. Soon I could be like that with him…

"Hey Astrid, we have Mother Mary and Brother John still looking after the prees. We also have Quinn on look out even thought he wanted to go out on the waves," Edilio laughed. "They want us to hush everyone so we can see Sam come back. He doesn't know what's going on; he just knows I told him to meet us here."

"That's a great idea." I told him. As the three of us walked down the beach, we got greeted. It was like Sam was the reason for our being. Well, he's the reason I'm still here. I barely heard the ocean wave crash. He had brought me here once, before he left. I could still smell the same ocean breeze.

"Do you have to leave?" I had asked innocently.

He nodded solemnly. "I need to see if he's still out there. I'll come back," Sam looked into my eyes. "I promise."

"I love you." I whispered quietly and dug my head into his chest.

His strong, safe arms wrapped around me. "I love you, too." He whispered back.

Tears had almost welled up in my eyes.

"He's coming!" Taylor had screamed. "Everyone be quiet!"

All the voices and music was turned off. Every person turned to where Taylor was standing. She quickly blinked away and suddenly she was right next to me, Lana, and Edilio. "Hold hands." She said. We did what she said and suddenly, we were where she stood. "Turn around."

We all turned slowly. We saw a person, not that far away. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a fraternal twin next to him, walking by his side.

He had come home. Sam Temple kept his promise to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Sam's Small Speech

Chapter 3: Sam's Speech on Caine

Astrid's POV

"Caine," Edilio whispered.

As they approached, Sam looked up at us four. He gave a smile to all of us. We must have looked like superheroes or something because Caine looked in surprised, though he looked like he was searching for someone.

"Is he back?!" a voice asked impatiently.

None of us spoke. As he walked up to us, I felt my heart beat faster, maybe even louder. It rang through my ears. Caine was trudging along behind like he wanted to be _anywhere_ but here.

They were steps away, my heart was pounding. I love him. He's back. Everything can be okay….right? "Hey guys," he slightly smiled. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, be reassured by him, but I didn't do it.

Taylor was the first to speak in a few moments. "You're back."

"Yeah, I am." Sam said confidently.

"He's back?!" the impatient voice called behind us.

We all turned around and Sam stood in between Taylor and me, but he stepped forward. "I'm back," he announced.

There were cheers and murmurs of excitement. As usual, he let them talk for a few moments and then he silenced them. "Three months ago, I left all of you here to search for my brother, as you all know, Caine. More than two months into it, I found him." Sam paused for a moment. "I know most of you are not exactly…"fans" of him, but he has somehow been fine. He hasn't tried to kill me." Yet, I thought silently. "And I believe that he could be living here. He will be here, not as our old enemy, but as our companion. Forget what the FAYZ did to our relationship with Caine. Forget that wretched night Caine and I were supposed to poof. Remember the first day he came here to help us, how kind and willing. He is my brother." The crowd was silent. Sam always ended up like that. "So who's ready to party?!" he asked the crowd. Cheers roared. The music turned on again and Sam stepped down and talked with Caine. His eyes were searching through the crowd. Who was he looking for? Computer Jack? Diana? I wasn't sure, but I wanted to know.

"Give them some time to talk," I heard Lana say.

"Alright, but he's my brah, I need to talk to him!!" Edilio pressed.

I laughed and turned to them. Taylor had blinked away. "You know how weird that sounds?"

"Uh…oh…sorry." he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: We finally talk

Chapter 4: We finally talk

Astrid's POV

The party progressed. Everyone was happy now. Our hero had returned. I hadn't had time to talk to him, he was too busy being congratulated, welcomed or praised. If Little Pete was here…I'd rather not think about that now. I took a glance at Diana who was a few feet away. She was trying to avoid Caine from what I could see from earlier. Her eyes had met his for a moment but she quickly looked away uninterested.

I could remember the first time we had actually held a conversation, Sam and I.

_I had walked into the room. Eyes turned on me. "Where's your teacher?" I had asked. My teacher had just disappeared as well, but this was well before we had known._

"_He poofed," Quinn laughed._

"_Isn't he out in the hallway?" Mary questioned like she needed to be right._

_I shook my head. I was starting to fear. "Something weird is happening. My math study group…there were just three of us, plus the teacher. They all just disappeared." My voice didn't show fear, it stated the fact._

"_What?" Sam asked. My eyes looked right at him, I wasn't exactly crazy about him, but I've kind of had a crush on him since he saved the bus, but who would want to talk to Astrid the Genius? His gaze kept steady with mine. He could see the fear in my eyes._

Breaking me out of my thoughts, someone covered my eyes. "Guess who?" his voice whispered gently in my ear.

I smiled. "Sam." He released his hands and I turned. "Hey there, stranger," I giggled.

"Hi Miss Beautiful." he replied. Sam slipped his hand in mine and we started walking away from the party. Surprisingly no one followed.

We were silent for a few moments until the music was faint. We stopped walking and looked at each other. I was tempted to kiss him, but I didn't. Instead, I dug my head into his chest and hugged him tightly. He was shocked for a second, but wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. "I missed you, Sam." I whispered, but it sounded like a muffled voice.

He must've managed to hear because he replied, "I missed you too, Astrid."

I looked up at him as we were still in a hug. "I can't believe you're back."

"Well, I am," He smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You held up for three months. Three months with questions from everyone. When you got frustrated, you didn't run away."

"I wanted to…but I didn't."

"Why?" he asked, even though I was _sure_ he knew the answer.

"Because I needed to make sure you were okay," I whispered looking at him with gentle eyes.

He gave me a gentle smile. "I knew you wouldn't leave." Then he leaned down and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5: He scares and charms

Chapter 5: He Charms and Scares Me

Diana's POV

I had been avoiding Caine the whole time. The _last_ thing I needed was him trying to get me to be his right hand. After what happened during the FAYZ, I don't think I need any more chaos. Although I still go to Coates, we're still all welcomed here.

"Diana," his unmistakable voice called.

I frowned but then made my face go back to normal. People say I make my face go in to a smirk on default, but I don't know. Turning around I said, "Hey Caine. You finally showed up."

He ignored my comment. "Look, I wanted to ask if we could start things over."

I gulped. What was he saying? "You want to because…"

"I was a pretty messed up person before and during the FAYZ, but since Sam found me, I've changed into a new person."

Skeptical as I was, I was willing to play along. "Alright, no catch?"

"No catch." He shook his head as a slow song came on. Great. Just what I needed after Caine apologizing. "Want to, you know, dance?" There was a sense of anxiety.

I frowned. "You know I don't dance."

"How about we dance to just this one song?"

That's how I knew he was still crushing on me. It's puppy love, I thought. _Puppy love, that's all it is._ "Sure, why not." I rolled my eyes and his hands went to my waist and mine slowly went around his neck. Suddenly, I felt tense, self-conscious. Fearless Diana, that's what I was sure people called me. Now Fearless Diana was now tense as she swayed.

I looked in to his eyes. They were actually beautiful. My mind went back to that night of the Thanksgiving Battle.

_Caine had brought me close with his arms around me. It felt uncomfortable._

_Stiffly, I asked, "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm probably going to die tonight."_

_I refused the urge to roll my eyes at him. He was__always__dramatic. "That's kind of melodramatic, isn't it? One minute you're invincible and the next–"I got cut off. He had pulled me closer and did something I didn't expect. He kissed me. I let him for a moment, but then I forced him to pull away. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. "What was that for?"_

_He made a childish voice. "It's the least you owe me, isn't it?"_

"_I owe you?" I questioned aloud._

"_You owe me. Besides, I thought you…you know." His cockiness now faded into embarassasment and confusion._

_I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes, again. "You're not very good at this, are you?" I mocked._

"_What am I supposed to say? You're hot, all right?"_

_I laughed. "I'm hot? That's what you want to tell me? One minute you're master of the FAYZ, and then next minute you're like a pathetic little kid going for his first kiss." I had gone too far, his expression went dark. His hands went in front of my face. I feared what he would do. We stood there for a while, like we were frozen screen shots._

"_You're scared of me, after all, Diana," Caine whispered. I didn't nod, didn't let myself give into him. "Your entire attitude and all, and underneath it, you're scared. I can see it in your eyes." I didn't say anything. I had realized how dangerous this boy was. He could kill me. I didn't say a word. "Well, I don't want to seem like a pathetic little kid going for his first kiss," Caine said. "So how about you just give me what I want? How about from now on you just do what I say?"_

"_You're threatening me?" I asked quietly._

_He nodded. "Like you said, Diana, we didn't make the FAYZ, we just live here. Here in the FAYZ it's all about power. I have it. You don't."_

_I feared he would kill me if I didn't obey. I mustered up my guts and told him cautiously, "I guess we'll see if you're as powerful as you think, Caine. I guess we'll see."_

That image of the dark Caine stayed in my head. He seemed like he was about to kill me. I stopped swaying with him and my arms dropped.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I…I can't do this," I told him, afraid I would upset him. I didn't look into his eyes.

"Huh?"

I forced his arms off of me and took off running to the car. "Computer Jack!" I called urgently. "We're going!" Caine would have followed me.

Obediently, Computer Jack came and got into the passenger's seat.

"Diana! What are you doing?!" I heard Caine's voice growing louder.

Quickly I got into the car and started the engine.

"Seat belt," Computer Jack mumbled.

"Not now, I've got to get away."

"Diana!" Caine was about to reach my car.

Luckily, I parked with the front of my car facing out so I could just drive. I moved my gear shift and started driving.

"Diana!" I heard a faint call from him. Part of me wanted to go back, tell him to shut up, but my instinct kept me driving back to Coates.

"What's happening?"

"Don't question, just sit there." I said as we took our route back to Coates.


	6. Chapter 6: Genius, not love expert

Chapter 6: Genius, not love expert

Astrid's POV

"Let's go back," Sam said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I loved the feeling of his body against mine, side by side.

"Okay," I said absent mindedly. My head was somewhere else, after all this time in the FAYZ, I'm still thinking about different things. How long would it take until people started leaving? How long until the food's out at the party? Ugh. Why am I even thinking about this?! School doesn't even start for another _week_!

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked as if reading my mind.

"The usual…math," I told him.

"Say it," he said with a smile.

I giggled and then straightened my composure while we walked slowly. "Apt analogy," I said as if I was giving him a lecture.

"I missed that." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

Brianna came as if out of nowhere, which really meant she was running so fast that we couldn't see, of course the human eye can't see faster than 2 miles per hour, but you know. "_There_ you guys are!"

"What is it, Brianna?" Sam asked.

"Diana and Caine were dancing together-"

"They were what?!" I asked in shock. Diana _never_ danced and she said she'd never go back to Caine. What was going on?

"Let her continue, babe." I still wasn't sure if I like "babe" or not, it's been a _long_ time though.

Brianna slightly smiled. "That's cute. Anyways, so then Diana suddenly took off running to her car and Caine after her. She took Computer Jack," she said his name with a hint of adoration. "and then they took off with Diana in the front seat leaving Caine to look like an idiot yelling her name."

Sam dropped his arm from my waist. "I'll go talk to Caine."

We let him leave. "You look nice, Brianna." I complimented.

She gave a small blush. "Thanks, I was hoping a certain someone would notice…"

"You mean Computer Jack?" I asked smirking.

She flushed. "I…how would you know? I mean, you're _Astrid the Genius_ on school work, not on _love_ and stuff."

I frowned a little. There it was again, "Astrid the Genius".

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"No, it's fine, Brianna. Let's go back to the party." I said and started walking. Am I really that smart? So smart that I can't be counted on for love? I mean I _am_ with Sam and we love each other. I held in a sigh. The calculations of…ugh crap I'm doing it again. I looked up and saw Sam and Caine talking, but I couldn't hear them over the music. I wonder what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7: Apologize to the Chud

Chapter 7: Apologize to the "Chud"

Sam's POV

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Diana!" Caine said desperately. "She left, just suddenly."

I sighed. "What did you do, Caine?" Back in the days of the FAYZ, Diana was Caine's right hand, and he was – and most likely still is – in love with her. Now, soon after he had left when the FAYZ went down, Diana wanted nothing to do with him, but I could tell by the hint of her attitude, she wanted him back. Now that he's back, she kept pushing him away.

"_Me_?! I didn't do _anything_!" he almost yelled.

People had started to pay attention. "Caine, calm down for a moment, will you?"

He sighed.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"I kind of asked her to dance. She reluctantly agreed – which, by the way, I hadn't expected – and we started to slowly dance. Out of nowhere her expression showed fear and she immediately ran off."

"Did she tell you _why_?" I asked. This is stupid, why am I even bothering to ask? Oh yeah, he's my brother.

"She said….'I can't do this' or something."

I frowned. "Can't help you there, brother," I told him.

He sighed. "I have to go after her, she still goes to Coates, right?"

I shook my head. "You're not going, Caine. You _just_ came back. I promised Mom I'd let her see you as soon as I could."

"Sam!"

"_No_." I said firmly, and then softened up. "Just enjoy the party." I turned to see Astrid and Taylor watching. I hid a smile as I walked over to them.

"Good job, Sam." Taylor complimented sweetly. Taylor always struck me as a sweet girl, since I got to talk to her after the block incident _Caine_ caused. But this is different. This is the real world, not some sphere.

"Thanks Taylor," I said kindly and took Astrid's hand. She smiled and Taylor took the cue to leave.

"Nice job, Mr. Mayer." She teased.

I laughed softly. "I'm not the mayor anymore. There's no more FAYZ."

"So?" her intelligent smile shined at me. "Someone kind of wants to apologize."

"What?" I asked confused.

She looked ahead. "Come."

I looked and saw Zil, the now 9th grade boy coming up to apologize.

"H-hey," he said hesitantly looking at the ground.

"T'sup?"

"I-I'm sorry for, you know, being all bold and stuff for the 'normals'." He told me.

I remembered that night clearly. Caine had the power plant and I had gone back to town to see Astrid, to keep me sane. There were a large group of kids asking questions.

_ Zil stepped out from the crowd. He planted one fist on his hip and pointed at me with the other. "You're supposed to be the big boss."_

_ I didn't' say anything. Was this young boy challenging me? The crowd silenced._

_ "You're the big boss of the freaks," he yelled. "But you can't do anything. You can shoot laser beams out of your hands, but you can't get enough food, and you can't keep the power on, and you won't do anything about that murderer Hunter, who killed my best friend." He paused taking a breath. "You shouldn't be in charge!"_

_ Whoever was talking, became silent and the crowd just watched. I nodded to myself, almost in agreement. I got up on the passenger seat. Suddenly, I wanted to scream at him. But I knew that wasn't going to be a good idea. I managed to keep a blank face and a calm voice. "You want to be in charge, Zl? Last night you were running around trying to get a lynch mob together. And let's not even pretend that wasn't you responsible for graffiti I saw driving into town just now."_

_ "So what?" his voice demanded. "So what? So I said everyone who isn't a freak is thinking."_

_ My patience was running low. He said "freak" like it was an insult._

I stopped thinking about it before the worst part came. Astrid squeezed my hand gently. "I know, it's just you couldn't understand how hard it was to be out there."

"So we're cool?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're cool. We'll pretend just like it never happened." I said. But I knew that I could never forget what the FAYZ caused in Perdido Beach.


	8. Chapter 8: Jack gets love Advice

Chapter 8: Jack gets love advice

Diana's POV

"Can you _please_ explain what's going on?" Jack asked, not sure what he was wanting the answer to be.

"I danced with Caine…" I started off.

"YOU WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Shut up, Jack." I said before I continued. "And we started dancing, then I remember how messed up he was."

"Oh, yeah," Jack mumbled.

The FAYZ did a lot to us, when the real world came back, every single one of us matured. I rarely forgot that one person who almost killed me, Drake. A shiver went down my spine at the thought.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Coates?"

"Exactly. You're so smart, yet so dumb." I said gently so he wouldn't be offended. I guess he didn't mind. "Sorry I took you away from your girlfriend." I lightly teased.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn red. "Brianna's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure she isn't," I said with a smirk. "We've gone through this a lot, Jack."

He looked at his jeans. "So…she's pretty and nice. Doesn't mean I like her."

I laughed. "Jack, Jack, Jack. Young Computer Jack."

"What?"

"Just ask her out."

"I don't want to," he flushed.

"Dude, she won't wait forever." I paused. "And you know Dekka has her eye on 'Breeze'."

He frowned. It still was weird how Dekka is not exactly into guys. "Brianna doesn't seem to like her like that."

"Just, when we get back to school at Coates," I said. We had stayed there the whole summer, it was a must. No one could just sit and wait for Sam elsewhere and miss his great come back. "You need to ask her, alright?"

He nodded obediently. Maybe I still do have control of him after what I've put him through.


	9. Chapter 9: Family

Chapter 9: An Explanation

Caine's POV

The party eventually ended. Sam took me quietly to Nurse Temple – I mean my mother – 's house. Well our house.

"We've gotten a better house since you saw it," Sam told me. "It's not far from Astrid's, actually." I was tempted to roll my eyes. Astrid. Sam's love. Could I ever be like that with Diana? Talk about her in a love-ish way? I hope so.

"Have you talked to my…" I chose these words carefully. "…adoptive parents?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they said you could go back whenever you want. You're their special son."

I kept silent the rest of the way.

When we got there, I got nervous. N- Mom loves me, doesn't she? Then why did she pick _Sam_ over me? I got out of the car. Ah, Coates Academy. She's still a nurse here. I looked over just a few yards, there was Diana's car.

I lead Sam to the Nurse's office. "You first," I told him in a hushed voice.

He knocked on the door. "Mom?"

She opened the door in shock. "Sam?"

He nodded and embraced her.

"You're alive."

He pulled away and laughed. "Yes, I am." He cleared his through and stepped aside. "Mom, I think you might remember him."

"Caine," she whispered. She pulled me into a hug and I awkwardly accepted it. "It's time to explain."

I caught Taylor walking past us. "Hey Nurse Temple." She said, then she stopped and looked at Sam. She gave a radiant smile. "Hi Sam."

"Hey Taylor," he replied.

"See you around!" she said gleefully as she teleported – or "bounced" as she liked to call it – away. I looked as my brother smiled and we walked into my mother's office. She closed the door behind us and we sat in silence.

"When I knew I was pregnant with the two of you," she started. "I wasn't sure if I could keep you both. I started looking for families willing to take two kids – I didn't want you to be separated. I couldn't find anyone who wanted twins, but there was this offer – from Caine's adoptive parents – who wanted to take one of the children. I didn't want you two separated. I knew I could take care of one, but not two. I wanted you both to grow up together so you wouldn't question why you felt like something was missing."

"That worked." Sam muttered.

He received a small glare from our mother, but she continued. "Your father – whose story we'll get to another time – said he didn't want these children. He left me a month after we found out. I was left all alone. When the time came for me to have you two, I was accompanied with some old friends. They helped me get through it. I didn't know how I was supposed to raise both of you. I knew if I _did _end up keeping both of you, we'd probably be on the streets. I agreed to the offer to take one of you. I didn't know which one to choose." Her eyes were starting to water. I looked at the ground. "So I let the nurse give you away, Caine. I looked into your eyes that last day I had you. You were only a few weeks old." Her voice was cracking. "I told you not to be mad. I wanted to explain, but I didn't. I told you I love you. And I still do." I had been mad at her for so long because it was Sam, not me. I had been so wrong. I hid my face in my hands. I heard her sob. "I-I regret it. B-but I had no choice."

"Mom," Sam said as I looked up. He gave me a look and we both stood up. We all embraced each other. This felt like family. The first time.


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepless Nights

Chapter 10: Sleepless nights

Diana's POV

I sat on my bed. _Caine's back_. But that wasn't the part that scared me. It was the fact that he still wanted me. How long will it take for him to move on? I wouldn't admit it to him out loud, but… I have feelings for him, too. I won't admit it to _anyone_. I also kind of like manipulating his feelings although I feel guilty at times. I flopped back onto my bed.

There was a sudden knock on the door and I jumped. "Who is it?"

"Um, it's me, Caine."

I cringed when I heard his voice. "I'm really tired, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, g'night."

"Night," I said as I reached over and turned off the lights to make it seem real, I heard the sound of his footsteps fade and I sat up in the darkness and let out a sigh. What am I going to do? I like him, but he's _such_ a puppy.

Suddenly, the door was open and the lights blinked on. I jumped and fell off my bed.

"Sorry, but this isn't just _your_ room." Dekka's deep voice said. I stood up and rolled my eyes. I _hate _having her as my roommate: 1) she's rude and 2) she's not into guys! (that's a politer term I use occasionally, I **repeat: **_occasionally_). Who wants that kind of roommate? "Someone's in a crappy mood." She commented.

"Why would you care?" I retorted.

"Is it because of Caine?" she looked at me knowingly.

It kind of freaked me out. I asked again, but in a softer tone. "Why do you care?"

She closed the door "You know, we both have at least _one_ thing in common."

"What? We're girls? 'Cause that's all I know." I almost snarled.

"No," she gave me a quick glare. "We're both have a crush."

"I _don't_ have a crush on Caine!" I almost yelled.

"I never said it was Caine," she raised an eyebrow. "I had my suspicions, though."

I thought I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Just tell him how you feel, if you want him to stop bugging you."

I raised my eyebrow. _Me_, Diana, listen to _Dekka_? I let out a laugh. "Sure, what_ever_ you say Dekka."

I slipped into my covers as Dekka turned out the lights after saying, "Just saying."

I turned and turned, not able to sleep. Looks like I won't be doing anything fun tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Meet Astrid's Parents

Chapter 11: Meet Astrid's Parents

Sam's POV

The next morning I headed over to the beach to catch some waves. I hadn't done so in awhile. I stood up, starting to actually surf after paddling and felt the wind blowing against my face yet the sun had its rays shining on my face, but not too bright. My feet and hands were covered in salt water and I felt alive again. My energy came out and I started surfing like I had before the FAYZ. My body just went through the movements as if it was like walking. This is my nature.

As I went back to shore, I saw a girl sitting on a towel, waiting. I knew it was Astrid. Her long, blond hair was away from her face thanks to the soft breeze that picked up.

"Hey babe," I said putting my board down. "How long have you been out here?"

She stood up and stretched. "Maybe ten minutes?"

"You should've done something so you didn't have to stay out here."

"It's fine, I like watching you surf." She smiled. "It comes easily to you, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much," I admitted. "Enough about surfing, though," I let our soft lips meet. Her arm went around my neck. I pulled away and smiled.

She kept my gaze evenly and smiled back. I love her smile; it makes me feel on top of the world. I slipped my arm around her waist and we started walking back to my house after I picked up my surf board. She let her head rest (sort of) on my shoulder. As we walked into town, we saw a few kids here and there, but mostly adults.

"I think it's time I meet your parents," I suggested.

"Why?"

"You've met my mother, and she loves you."

"Well, I don't know…" she was hesitant.

"Why are you hesitating?" I asked her.

We stopped walking and she looked down. "My mom want me to be with someone just like me: good grades and practically a genius. My dad doesn't care, as long as I'm okay."

I lifted her chin with my index finger and her eyes twinkled at me. "Astrid, I know I'm not like you. I get mostly B's and maybe one A, and I'm nowhere close to being a genius, but I'm sure your parents will accept me if they see how happy you are with me."

She gave me a small smile. "Okay, I guess."

I smiled. "Let's go."

Her house had been magically rebuilt when the FAYZ went down and food was restored.

We got to her porch and her hand pulled away from mine and she walked into her house. "Mom, Dad? I'm home." She said loudly?

"Is L.P. up yet?" I asked.

She nodded as her mother came into the room. She looked like an older version of Astrid, except she had short hair like a bob. "Astrid, where were you?" she asked. Then she noticed me and looked at me. I'm pretty sure she wasn't sure she liked me. "And who's your friend?"

"I was at the beach, Mom," Astrid explained as her voice got fragile. "Where's Dad?"

"Right here," a man appeared next to Astrid's mother. "Hi sweetheart," he greeted her.

"Hi Daddy," she childishly replied.

"Who's your friend?"

"I asked the same question," her mother said.

"Well," she started. "This is Sam Temple."

"The savior of the FAYZ?" her dad raised an eyebrow, impressed.

I nodded. "That's what they seem to call me these days."

"He's my boyfriend." She threw out.

There was an awkward silence while she let it sit.

Her father was the first to speak. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks," Astrid and I both said at the same time.

"Interesting," her mother commented.

Yup, she definitely hated me.

"_Mom_," Astrid sighed.

"Why don't you and I talk outside while the ladies chat?" her father suggested.

I nodded and followed him into the backyard.

"I am very impressed by you, Sam Temple."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Robert," he told me warmly.

I like this guy. "Okay, Robert."

"How did you figure out it was a code 1-4?"

"My friends and I found a surveillance tape of the day, and we found out Little Pete caused the FAYZ, well part of it, at least." I explained. "After we figured that out, it was just a matter of time before we thought he could cause something else."

"Wow," Robert seemed blown away. He gave a small pause before continuing. "I would like to propose an offer. I know you are only 16, but in a few years, after getting all the education you need, how would you like to work for the nuclear plant? It seems like we could use a young man like you to carry out the plant's business."

I stood in shock. Did he really just ask me? "Well," I said. "I'd love too, actually! I'd like a job like that."

"Well then, after you get your college education in, we'll have a job waiting for you right here in Perdido Beach."

I smiled. "Thank you, Robert." I didn't exactly know what I was going to do after college, but I guess that was solved.

I hoped Astrid would stay in Perdido, too. I think I'm in love with her. Every time I see her, nothing else in the world matters, and when she's scared, I'm scared for her. In my times of trouble, I need her close to me, I need her. She's like the missing piece. I wasn't about to make it three months, I wanted to turn back as soon as I left, but I knew I had to find Caine and set him straight.

I'm back now and everything can get settled.


	12. Chapter 12: Meet Mr Connecticut

Chapter 12: Meet Mr. Connecticut

Astrid's POV

I watched my Dad take Sam outside, I could tell he liked Sam and I slightly smiled, but it quickly faded when I heard them close the door and my mom forced me to face her.

"Why are you with _him_?" she asked in disgust.

"Mom, he's not just a surfer, he's smart."

"Astrid, I know all he does is surf and hang out with his friend."

"That's not _true_, Mom!"

"How would you know? He sees you, and he forgets everything. He's like other guys."

"No, he's not." I said frustrated. "He's a sweet, caring, independent, and smart man. Every single kid wouldn't _be_ here right now if it wasn't for him!"

She rolled her eyes. "It was all an act, daring, can't you see that? He was pretending to be tough just because he saved you kids on that school bus in seventh grade!"

I shook my head knowing tears were threatening to come out. "He knows how to be a leader, Mom, and if you can't be happy at the fact that at least I'm possibly in love with him, then I can't share anything with you." I turned and started to walk towards the backyard.

"Astrid, I'm right."

"No, you're not, Mom." I said without turning. I could barely see. Everything was blurry, but I made out my Dad and Sam's figures.

"I'll talk about this later," my dad said and walked past me.

Sam's figure walked towards me, and when he was close enough, I fell into his chest and started crying. His strong arms wrapped around me and rubbed my back. He didn't ask why I was crying, or what was wrong. I liked it because I couldn't talk at the moment, I just needed him right there with me.

I finally calmed down and looked up at his angel face.

He wiped my tears. "Wanna talk about it?"

I swallowed the rest of my tears and nodded. Gently, he took me to the bench next to the pond and we sat down.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "My mom…she doesn't...approve of you." It was better than telling him she hated him.

Sam's expression stayed calm. "She doesn't?"

I nodded, still watching his face for more reactions, but nothing came. He simply shrugged. "If she doesn't like me, there's nothing else we can do."

I sighed. "You don't get it, Sam."

He looked confused. "What don't I get?"

"My mom will try to get me to stop spending time with you." I explained. "She won't stop until I end things."

His voice bled disappointment. "Don't you think we're stronger than that?" he asked. "We've gone through much worse than what we're facing now."

"But back then we didn't have to not be together." I muttered.

Sam sounded a little annoyed now. "Astrid, you're pointing out the negative. Stop doing that."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam, it's just I don't know what to do."

"Listen, I'll try to get on your mother's good list as hard as I can, and you just be Astrid, the girl I always had a crush on."

I slightly blushed. Sam didn't know I had a crush on him, too. I was always to afraid he'd reject me, since after all he was "School Bus Sam". So much had come after that just a short while ago, he had a new reputation and everyone pretty much adored him. Girls like Taylor would stare at him in awe. It was obvious they had a crush on him.

"Okay," I told him.

He leaned down and let our lips touch for a moment. "I gotta go. My mom's asking me to finish some paperwork for school."

I raised my eyebrow, and he answered. "They want to know more about what I did."

I smiled. Everyone knew about him. "Alright, I'm going to be walking around. Call or text if you need me," I told him.

"I will," he winked. We both stood up and he walked away. I smiled. Sam Temple. He was _my_ boyfriend. I walked down the streets thinking about him. I had told my mom I was in love with him. Am I? I mean, I've never actually known that was _in love_ before, so how would I know? Sam does make me feel like nothing's wrong. He makes me feel on top of the world.

Lost in my thoughts, I bumped into someone. The person stood up and offered a hand. I looked up. He had brown hair a little longer than a buzz cut, mysterious green eyes and was wearing a polo with shorts. I took his hand and stood up. "Sorry." I apologized.

"No, it's okay, I should've been watching where I was going."

Wait, I had never seen him. He definitely was not in the FAYZ, but yet he was about my age. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am, actually." He smiled. "I moved here from Connecticut."

"Did you live in a big city?" I couldn't help asking.

He shook his head. "I like small towns, lived in them all my lives."

"I'm Astrid," I told him, just remembering my manners.

He smiled. "That's a beautiful name." I couldn't help but blush. "I'm Justin."

"Nice to meet you," I said trying to come up with something better.

"Since I'm new here," he said. "Would you mind showing me around?"

"Not at all," I quickly replied.

I took him through Perdido Beach, showing him everything. He let me talk. After we finished he said "You're really smart, aren't you?"

I shyly smiled. "They call me Astrid the Genius."

"Well, you definitely live up to the name." After seeing the expression on my face he added, "That's a compliment."

I smiled. "Well, thank you."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you around?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course, Justin."

We said our goodbyes and he walked away. With a smile on my face I walked down the streets.

"Someone seems happy," I suddenly saw Taylor on the street. I jumped in shock. Her teleporting still scared me. "Sorry," she apologized. "So? What happened? You and Sam make out?" Taylor teased.

Sam…? SAM! Oh my god, I just spend like two _hours_ forgetting about Sam. What am I _doing_? "Um, no, I was showing this new guy around. He's from Connecticut."

Taylor shrugged. "Cool."


End file.
